Blaze the cat: princess & guardian
by Ricky Otaku
Summary: Après les événements de Sonic Rush Adventure, Blaze continue de veiller sur les Sol Emeralds, aidé par ses amis Silver et Marine. Malheureusement pour le trio, le Dr. Eggman Nega leur prépare un mauvais coup, quelque chose qui auront de la difficulté à vaincre.


**Salut! Voici le prologue pour une fanfiction à plusieurs chapitres que j'aimerais écrire, portant sur le monde de Blaze the cat. Si ça vous plait, laissez des reviews, ça m'encouragera à continuer ;)**

**Copyright: Je n'ai pas crée Sonic the hedgehog et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

* * *

Le monstre métallique survolait le petit village, déchainant sa puissance de feu sur les pauvres villageois, leur envoyant une multitude de missiles et de bombes sans merci. À bord de l'engin se trouvait le sinistre et cruel Dr. Eggman Nega, un méprisable savant fou aimait faire souffrir autrui et répandre le chao et la désolation partout où il passe. Ce monstre métallique, sa nouvelle invention, était alimenté par de fausses Sol Emeralds, le rendant presque invulnérable. Blaze the cat assistait, impuissante, à la destruction du malheureux village. Elle n'avait pas pu vaincre le monstre de métal, il était trop puissant pour elle. Elle avait trois Sol Emeralds en sa possession, mais ce n'était pas assez pour lui permettre de vaincre Dr. Nega.

Blaze était la gardienne des Sol Emeralds et la protectrice de ce monde. Elle était une princesse, même si elle n'avait absolument pas un mode de vie royale. Ses parents avaient été les rois et reines, mais malheureusement, ils décédèrent dans des circonstances inconnues lorsque Blaze était encore une jeune enfant. Elle due donc prendre la relève, prendre le lourd fardeau qu'était d'être la gardienne. Elle due le faire dans la solitude, refusant de mêlé d'autres personnes à son fardeau, ayant peur qu'ils leur arrivent malheur par sa faute. Elle changea de mentalité quand, il y a de cela un an, elle fit la rencontre de Sonic. Ce dernier lui proposa son aide, qu'elle refusant en premier lieu, mais fini par collaborer avec lui et ensemble ils ont pu vaincre les deux Eggmans.

Blaze s'écroula par terre, à bout de force. C'est à ce moment que surgit un raton-laveur. Il s'agissait de Marine, amie de Blaze. Elle transportait avec elle une Sol Emerald.

- Blaze! s'exclama Marine, inquiète. Faut pas perdre espoir, tu peux le battre, ce gros moustachu! Tient, j'ai une autre émeraude.

Marine déposa l'émeraude à côté de Blaze, qui resta au sol.

- Je ne pourrais pas le vaincre avec uniquement quatre Sol Emeralds, dit Blaze.

- Mais avec sept, tu pourrais? dit soudain une voix masculine.

Il s'agissait de Silver, ayant avec lui les trois dernières Sol Emeralds.

- Si je les utilise, commença Blaze, elles vont se disperser…

- Pas grave, on va t'aider à les retrouver, lui dit Marine.

Avec ses dernières forces, Blaze se releva. Les sept émeraudes l'encerclèrent, l'inondant de leur énergie enflammée. La fourrure de Blaze devint rose, ses vêtements rouges et ses yeux conservèrent leur couleur jaune, mais avec une teinte un peu plus doré. Burning Blaze commença à voler.

- Merci de votre aide, dit Blaze à ses amis, avant de s'envoler vers le monstre de métal.

La princesse déchaîna sa puissance de feu sur le robot de Nega, l'endommageant grandement au passage.

- Blaze! s'exclama Nega, avec son rire habituel. Tu crois vraiment pouvoir me vaincre? J'ai le pouvoir de plusieurs centaines d'émeraude avec moi!

- De fausses émeraudes ne surpasseront jamais le pouvoir des vraies Sol Emeralds!

Blaze concentra son énergie de feu dans ses mains, créant une immense boule de flammes qu'elle jeta sur le robot. Une partie du monstre métallique explosa. La princesse enchaîna les attaques enflammés, jusqu'à réduire la machine en cendre. Nega s'expulsa à temps, et s'enfuit aussitôt. Burning Blaze retourna au sol, avant de reprendre sa forme normale, causant ainsi le départ des Sol Emeralds.

- Tu as réussis, Blaze! s'exclama Silver.

- Ouais, tu lui a bien botté de derrière, au moustachu! ajouta Marine.

- Ce n'est pas le temps pour les félicitations, les avertis Blaze, nous devons éteinte les incendie.

Le trio se sépara pour s'occuper des incendies. Blaze utilisa sa pyrokinésie pour mes les flammes sous son contrôle et les éteindre. Silver usa de sa télékinésie pour déplacer les flammes vers la mer, tandis que Marine alla aider l'équipage noix de coco en jetant des boules d'eau sur les feux. Au bout de quelques heures, les incendies étaient tous éteinte. Le trio, épuisé, allèrent se reposer dans la maison du raton-laveur. Ce n'était pas terminé, ils devaient encore partir à la recherche des Sol Emeralds, sans se douter que Nega leur préparait une mauvaise surprise.

* * *

Le Dr. Nega arriva dans son laboratoire. Il ne semblait pas furieux par son échec. Au contraire, il avait tout prévu. Le scientifique avait fait exprès de forcer Blaze à utiliser les Sol Emeralds. Il avait besoin que les émeraudes se dispersent pour que son plan fonctionne. Il sortit de sa poche l'émeraude verte, qu'il venait de récupérer. Il sourit méchamment, à s'approchant d'une de ses machines. Il s'agissait d'un robot à l'effigie d'un chat. Il l'ouvrit et y déposa l'émeraude. Les yeux du robot s'illuminèrent, et il se leva debout. C'était la pièce manquante, une Sol Emerald. Pour que le robot soit assez puissant pour vaincre Blaze, il lui fallait une vraie émeraude, pas une fausse. Et puis, ça empêchait par la même occasion à Blaze d'avoir les sept en sa possession. Nega poussa un rire machiavélique, avant de faire les derniers ajustements à son robot.

* * *

**Donc, vous en pensez quoi? Je tiens à dire que l'histoire est basé sur les événements de Sonic Rush et Sonic Rush Adventure, mais puisque j'aime bien Silver, je l'utilise pour ma fanfiction (sans trop tenir compte de Sonic 2006). Marine maîtrise l'eau, car à la fin de Sonic Rush Adventure, elle utilise un pouvoir particulier qui y ressemble (et puis, avec son nom, ça serait logique). Je raccourcis aussi le nom de Eggman Nega. **


End file.
